Too good to be true
by Violent Water
Summary: The galactica finds a device that could change life aboard the Galactica, and mabye a few pairings in later chapters. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Don't own em' 

_A/N; It's amazing where my mind will go if I let it._

"I've never seen anything like it." Lee said as he stared at the little package.

"Me neither" Commander Adama responded. "But we need to be careful, this device claims to do something we never thought possible, doesn't it sound a little too good to be true."

"Yes" Lee responded "But if it does work, this could solve a lot of problems on board the Galactica."

"We don't know that. This device would bring us to a state that has never been achieved aboard this ship. For all we know, it's a Cylon ploy to make us let our guard down so they can finish us off." Commander Adama wanted to believe this device could work, but finding it floating in space just after the jumped was more the a little suspicious.

"What do you think Madam President?" Lee asked.

"Well I agree it could solve a lot of problems" she responded. "But there's no way to know. How many people know about this device?"

"Everyone knows that we found something floating in space" Lee said. But us and Chief Tyrol are the only ones who know what it can do.

"Let's have it stay that way for the time being, at least until we make a decision. In the mean time, Chief Tyrol should take a look at it. We might be able to find out how it works." Commander Adama nodded in agreement. They put it in a secure area and Lee read the label on the way out.

_Patented De- angst- er guaranteed to remove the angst from a room, a moment, or even a relationship. _


	2. set the stage

_A/N; I have to say this. Some of you may have read a few of my Apollo/Dee fics, and I am an Apollo/Dee shipper. However I used to be an Apollo/Starbuck shipper, and that seemed to fit more in this story. My favorite is still Apollo/Dee._

It's late, so I may shoot this chapter in the morning 

"It runs on what?"

"Angst sir" the Chief repeated for the fifth time. "It has a binary system designed like most other computers, but there is a series of converters allowing the mechanism to use the angst it absorbs as power."

Commander Adama was shocked. The Chief had been able to figure out exactly how the De-Angster worked in 48 hours, and it seemed to be completely safe. The Chief had suggested having Major Cottle look at it, which he had taken under consideration. The only hitch was Dr. Baltar's excessive complaining about the use of his lab, for secrecy's purposes.

It was getting more "too good to be true" all of the time. Yet in his heart, he had an idea of what he would use the De-Angster for. He tried not to dwell on it, especially when he was with her.

As Commander Adama left the briefing, he heard Lee talking to President Roslin. But could only hear a few snippets of the conversation

"If this ship ran on angst, then you and Lieutenant Thraice in the same room would produce enough power for a year."

"It would be great to experience life on the Galactica without angst."

'I'm not sure if it would be great, I've never experienced anything like it."

They smiled and turned the corner.

_A/N; Short I Know, but it's late. If I don't shoot this chapter in the mourning, it will just be a "set the stage" thing. Next one will be longer. Please review._


	3. IN MY LAB!

Commander Adama was walking down the corridor 

"Specialist" Cally saluted

"Commander" he suddenly stopped

"Specialist, do you hear something"

"No sir" He ignored her, he was sure he heard something. It was coming down the hall from Dr. Baltar's lab. He changed direction immediately, there was something wrong here.

There were a few people crowded around the door, and Baltar looked like h wanted to hit one of them. He approached Commander Adama as soon as he approached.

"What is going on Doctor?" He asked before Dr. Baltar could say anything.

"It was Captain Adama and Lieutenant Thraice. They snuck in here a few hours ago, locked the door and scrambled the entrance door. They fired up some piece of machinery that you wouldn't tell me what it was AND THEY WON"T LEAVE!"

_The De-Angster _Adama thought Hey should have known.

"Doctor" he asked, trying to keep his tone as controlled as possible. "What exactly are they doing in there.

"Well" it was obvious Dr. Baltar was trying to appear casual "First they were talking, and then they were laughing, or it looked like they were laughing. I couldn't quite tell then they just sat closely and the they were kissing, and then Lee was taking her shirt off and...

"Are you telling me" said Commander Adama trying and failing to keep his calm "That Lieutenant Thraice and my son ARE FRACKING IN YOUR LAB.

"YES" he said sounding as exasperated as ever "They're franking in MY LAB, Please, Commander get them out!"

"Calm yourself Dr" He said regaining his cool "I'll get them out."

Next chapter will show what happened in Dr. Baltar's lab. Don't worry this story will won't get higher then a possible T rating


	4. Pretext, story will resume next chapte

_Disclaimer; Don't own Battlestar_

_A/N; Sorry I'm so late in updating, and let me continue my reassurances that I am a Lee/Dee shipper Kara/Lee worked better for this story. Also I apologize for grammar errors I will review later I promise. Also let me know if Lee's middle name was mentioned in the series_

"Hey Lee" He looked around and saw Kara walking toward him "What's this I hear about a De-Angster?" She asked in a tone that implied she already knew. 

"What, you listen to those rumors" he asked

"Yes" she continued in that matter of fact tone "And the rumors also state that you're one of the only people who can confirm them."

"I can't confirm them" he responded trying to sound official, but before he could stop himself "or deny them"

"Suit yourself" she smiled then "But the Dr. Baltar isn't bitching about the Chief using his lab for no reason." She walked away

The next time Lee saw her, he was sure she was carrying his jacket

"Captain Adama" He sat up in bed, It was Racetrack

"Starbuck said to tell you that your jacket is in Dr. Baltar's lab" He shrugged.

"I wasn't anywhere near Dr. Baltar's lab today"

"I saw it there, and she said you should go get it"

"I'll get it in the morning" He made to turn back over, but Racetrack grabbed his shoulder

"She said it was very important for you to get it now" Racetrack looked a little nervous now

"In the morning..."

"She threatened to tell the other pilots your real middle name"

Lee sat up, fully awake. The situation had suddenly become serious

"Ok, I'll go" he got up, put on some clothes and headed out. He was sure Kara wanted to lure him into Dr. Baltar's lab for some reason, but he was to tired to dwell on it. Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter as long as she didn't make good on her threat.

He arrived at Dr. Baltar's lab fairly quickly, entered and saw his jacket on a lab bench. He went in to grab it, but when he tried to head out, the doors had been sealed.

"I've never understood why you hate your middle name so much" she emerged from behind a lab table. Lee threw up his hands.

"What is the point of all this Kara" though in his mind he knew _The de-Angster of course _he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it, _well, that's what five hour shifts can do to you_. Suddenly she walked over and fired up the De-Angster.

"What the frak are you doing, do you know how much trouble we'll be in?"

"No Lee, that I'll be in. You jus tell them I lured you into the lab under threat of revealing your middle name, and fired up the De-Angster, with you objecting the whole time. C'mon, can't you tell me you aren't curious"

"Maximum setting, Kara we're no even sure how this thing works it's..." he stopped, his head was feeling very light all of a sudden and he was fighting off giggles

"Ha Ha...What... Ha...turn this thing off it...ha...frak...ha"

"No way..HA HA... this feel's...great..." she was doubled over laughing now. Lee had to admit it did feel good not to worry, and he was starting not to worry about is scenarios"

"Why did you want to do this?" He asked, fighting off giggles the whole time.

"Why?" she asked "Because our entire relationship is angst, and I wanted to see what it would be like without angst." Lee couldn't blame her for being curious, it did feel pretty good."

"So" Lee said keeping his laughs under control for a second "Now that we don't have angst, what do you want to do?"

She looked at him in such mock seriousness, that he resumed laughing

"I really want to kiss you right now " she walked over and did just that. They kissed for a few minutes and for the first time, Zack didn't automatically come to mind. Lee could never quite never quite remember what happened after that, though he had very vague memories of taking off her bra.

His next clear memory was that of marines busting open the door, his father looking very surprised, and both he and Kara were completely naked.


	5. airborne virus

Commander Adama sat head in hands. He had tried to give a reprimand to Lee and Kara for fracking in Dr. Baltar's lab, but he didn't think they heard a word of it, because they were laughing too hard. All he had manage to understand was that Kara had threatened to reveal Lee's middle name. HE had picked that middle name, what was wrong with it?

They were both revoked of flight status and confined to separate bunkers. He hoped the trouble was over.

It wasn't

The next day, Cally showed up for her shift late smelling strongly of cabbages and being very careless in her repairs. After the third iodine relay she used to scratch her back, the Chief had decided to take her to sickbay. Of course, they only got halfway there when the two of them decided to dance instead. It was lucky that Helo had found them and brought them to Doc. Cottle himself.

Cottle had examined them and re-examined Lee and Kara, while three of his medical staff tried forcefully to keep them from running toward each other. He said that analog technobabble had interacted with the De-Angster to create a virus that sapped the angst from it's victim. I didn't need the technobabble translation to know that was bad.

We froze passage from the Galactica and put all affected parties under quarantine, but it wasn't enough. The Doctor tried to find away to cure the virus, but they were all so tired that they had forgot about Helo. He decided it would be fun to pretend to be a tattoo artist, so he touched half the people on the ship before them brought him into quarantine.

That's when the reports started coming in. Lt. Gaeta and Racetrack had been debating whether raiders were more like rabbits or kittens. Kat had started wearing a short miniskirt and saying sweet things to everyone. Dee and Billy were throwing Jello at eachother and Adama didn't quite have the nerve to see what the Tigh's were doing.

To make matters worse, the doctor found out that the virus had become airborne, before deciding to use various medical instruments as boomerangs. Dr. Baltar had left sickbay earlier, still yelling about his lab. However, he was not complaining about being kicked out, but he was complaining about the lack of storage space for his collection of really ugly suits.

Adama tried to finish Doc Cottles antidote, but he had been goaded into a game of "Catch the syringe, so he couldn't get near the table. He then looked around, desperate to find someone else with their angst intact

When suddenly he wasn't worried about it, it was time to go to his quarters and do something fun.

A/N: Don't worry, all is not lost. I have a loupe, or I might if u review 


	6. the cure

Sharon sat in her cell, not quite sure what was going on. Not that she hadn't enjoyed listening to Helo say mushy romantic stuff for an hour, but that didn't seem like him somehow.

Her guards were acting pretty weird too; they were having races down the hall outside her cell and seemed unconcerned that it was open. She even opened it a little farther, just to see if they noticed. They didn't even bat an eyelid.

_Okay _she thought _something weird is going on here_ she opened her cell and ran down the hall. Her guards waved goodbye.

She as she wandered, Sharon became convinced that something was wrong with the crew. They were dancing, laughing and doing things that the angst level on Galactica normally wouldn't allow.

_That's it _she thought _the angst has been removed somehow _she didn't know how, but she knew that she was probably the only one immune. Sharon went to find Commander Adama, but when she got to his quarters, she immediately closed the door. That was NOT something that she needed to see.

The next logical place to go would be sickbay, after dodging the Chief as he tried to splash her with ambrosia, she found the place deserted. Sharon didn't want to think about what that might mean.

It didn't take here long to find Doc Cottle's notes. It looked like there had been some kind of virus and he had been well on his way to finding a cure. When she incorporated a synthetic antigen, it looked like the cure might work.

However on closer inspection, she realized that the antidote would remove the virus, but not restore the angst. So the antidote was worthless. She sat down, but then noticed a few more notes.

Apparently, a big side effect of this virus was the loss of focus. That made sense; none of the people she encountered had been particularly focused. Also the difference between dislike and angst was stressed.


End file.
